


Honesty

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

   
All Remus Lupin wanted was to spend his morning period off with a good book and solitude. He took a deep breath of fresh air, as he soaked up the warm summer sun.  

His spot on the bank of the Black Lake was perfect for reading. It was far enough from the castle to be relatively quiet but close enough for him to be found if someone came looking.  

As he settled into the soft grass and opened his book, the last thing he expected was for someone to sneak up on him and cover his eyes from behind.  

"Happy two monthiversary!" A happy voice cheers. He immediately knows who the imposter is and doesn't mind being interrupted anymore.  

"It's been _that_ long already?" He asks, mouth breaking out into that smile he only got in her presence.  

His vision is returned and a girl plops onto his lap.  

Her Y/H/C hair is tied back in a careless bun, with a few strands breaking free and straggling around her face. Those perfect Y/E/C eyes twinkling happily as they always did when she laid eyes upon him. 

The sleeves of her white school shirt were rolled up and her Ravenclaw tie was done messily in her usual style. Y/N was, quite possibly, the most carefree Ravenclaw in the entire school.  

"Remus, you're staring again." She says, her soft lips still in that perfect smile.  

"I'm not apologising for it." He winks and ducks in for a quick forehead kiss.  

"That's what I like about you." She says, sliding off his lap and laying back in the soft green grass, eyes closing in content. "You're so honest."  

"Yeah?" He asks, going back to his book and trying to ignore that nagging sensation of guilt.  

"Yeah, you're like the most honest guy I've dated. Trust is a big thing for me, I don't like secrets in a relationship."  

"Where are you going with this?" He says in a light tone, thankful that she can't see the guilt in his face. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"  

"Well... you know that jumper you lost last week?"    
"Yes?"  

"Yeah it's mine now, you've lost it forever."  

"That was my favourite!" He complains half-heartedly, not really minding all too much.  

"Oh no how dreadful!" She cries in false horror, opening her eyes to look up at him with a smirk.  

"Don't sass me, little one."  

"I'm not _that_ little." She pouts, jutting her bottom lip out and giving him the big sad eyes.  

"You're tiny and adorable and I like it that way."  

 

==    
 

"It's Mrs Moony!" James cheers when he finds Remus after his first class.  

He decides to check his friend's reading spot first and finds the couple amidst an extremely heated argument about the magnificence of Lewis Carroll.  

"Hey Pringles." Y/N smiles, jumping up to hug the boy.  

"What have I said about that damn nickname." James complains. 

"If you're calling me Mrs Moony then I'm calling you Pringles."  

James looked at Remus, with an expression of disbelief. "Are you seeing this? Your wife is verbally abusing me."  

"James stop verbally abusing Y/N." Y/N grins triumphantly at James' grumpy face. "What's up, Prongs?"  

"Class is what's up, there's no way I'm going to Runes without you. Say goodbye to Mrs Moony and let's go."  

Remus regards the impatient boy with a humoured look and leans down to kiss his girlfriend. "I'll see you at lunch, little one."  

She scruches up her nose at the nickname but smiles anyway. "Lewis Carroll is a legend and nothing you say can convince me otherwise." She rushes before jogging off without letting him get another word out. "BYE GUYS!"  

"Who the hell is Lewis Carroll?"   

"I'm going to tell her." Remus blurts out, ignoring James' question.  

"Tell her what?" He asks as they begin their journey up toward the great castle.  

"About me.. How I'm a.. you know."  

James halts his movement, grabbing Remus' arm and forcing him to look at him. "What? Are you insane? We swore not to tell anyone, you don't need that kind of attention."  

"She's not going to tell anyone, Prongs." Remus states with an eyeroll.  

"Why would you even- This is a stupid idea!"  

"Maybe, but I don't like keeping such a big secret from her."  

James studies his friend's determined expression for a second before releasing his arm. "Fine. If you trust her, I trust her."  

 

==    
 

That evening the Marauders gathered in the library where it was certain they'd find Y/N.  

It was Sirius who spotted her first, nose buried in a book while she scribbled notes, eyes darting between the book and the parchment.  

"Hey Ravenclaw." Sirius perches himself on the table beside her, looking down at her with a cheeky smirk while the others surround the table.  

"Hey guys, what's crackalackin?"  

"I'm going to have to ask you to never say that word again." James says, seeming personally offended at her choice of vocabulary.  

"What's the haps, applejack?" She responds coolly, not breaking eye contact with him.  

"I can't associate myself with this person." James sighs and moves to the seat furthest away from Y/N.  

"Okay seriously guys, what's up you all look like someone just died." Y/N asks, closing the book and leaning back in her chair as she regarded their tense postures and worried expresisons.  

"We need to talk." Remus starts and instantly regrets opening like that. "I-I mean it's not bad or anything I just need to tell you something."  

"And you need your whole posse here for it?"  

"We're the security detail." Peter announces proudly only to receive a scolding from Sirius.  

"Why in Rowena's name do you need a security detail?"  

"I don't! They're just here to make sure you don't you know... freak out and get angry."  

As soon as the words leave his mouth the others wince and Y/N's eyes narrow angrily. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, _babe_." And with that she grabs her things and storms off.  

"Well that went well." Sirius remarks.  

 

==    
 

After the incident in the library Remus figures it would be better to confront his girlfriend alone. He spends most of the night lying awake and planning what he wants to say to her. But the moment he falls asleep, each and every one of this carefully thought out speeches slip from his mind. 

The next day at breakfast he heads straight over to where she's seated at the Ravenclaw table amidst a group of her friends. She smiles when she sees him, apparently already over what happened the night before.  

"Hey you." She says as she slides across to make room for him.  

The boy remains standing, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Do you mind if we go somewhere private to talk?"  

She seems dubious but agrees and allows him to lead her to an empty corridor on the third floor.  

"What's this about, Remus?" She asks, leaning against the wall and watching his nervous pacings.  

"I wanted-first I need to apologise for how I took things last night, something like this, it's best done in a more private way, you know?"  

"I have no idea what you're talking about but go on."  

"Right. Secondly I-I have a- something to tell you- big, it's.. It's big. And by that I mean the thing not my _thing_. Not that it isn't.. of decent size it's definitely not small I can tell you that."  

"Did you bring me up here to talk about your penis size?" She questions, looking beyond confused.  

"Wh-no I- I need to tell you a secret that only a few other people know and it-I know you don't like secrets and I jus-"  

"Remus." She pushes off the wall and grabs his shoulders. "Calm down, or you'll give yourself a panic attack."  

He pauses, jaw slightly agape and looks down at her. Her eyes are looking up at him with nothing but trust. Her forehead creased in the way it usually was when she's worrying about something.  

"You're right, sorry. This is just... really difficult for me to say." He continues in a slightly calmer tone.  

"Take your time, I'm listening." She says, lowering her hands to entwine their fingers.  

He expels his breath while formulating what he wants to say.  

"I'm... going through some changes. I have been for a while. I go through these... periods where I'm different."  

"Like... a personality disorder?"  

"No you don't understand, I-once a month I turn into a raging monster."  

She glances at his crotch for a split second and frowns. "Is that… part of your normal bodily function?"  

"What?" He splutters in confusion before his eyes widen in realization. " _Oh_.. Oh Godric no not the one you're thinking of no I'm a werewolf."  

Her face pales and she releases his hands, taking a step away from him. "I see." She murmurs, taking a deep, calming breath as she processes the information.  

"I understand if you want to break up with me now that you know what I really am..." He adds, looking at everything but her. Y/N raises an eyebrow, baffled that he would think so lowly of himself.  

She reaches forward and takes his hand again. "I don't care what you turn into once a month. I mean, yeah it's a big shock and I appreciate you telling me all this but no matter what you're still the same Remus I fell in love with." Her voice drops as she says the last words. Not quite realizing the depth of what she's admitted until it's hanging in the air between them.  

His ears prick up on the words and he looks at her with wide eyes, gleaming with joy. "You love me?"  

"Well... yeah." She mumbles, scuffing her toes against the ground. A nervous habit of hers.  

"I love you too." He whispers, gently pushing her chin upwards and kissing her. 

 


End file.
